


I Came Here For A Good Time, But Not The Kind You'd Expect

by ooopo123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Descendants - Freeform, Gen, Hemospectrum, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Minor Kismesissitude, No Sex, No Smut, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sex Worker, Trolls on Earth, hemospectrum politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Closing the door behind him, with the accompanying creak being just as grotesque as before, he stooped under the door-frame and strode towards the bed; neglecting to turn the lights on as he went. His hooker of choice for tonight fixed that when she flicked on the bed-side lamp, gaze still glued to her phone. The gentle jingle of some stupid idle-game drifted around her. He swallowed thickly when she finally turned that gaze towards him, eyes blazing yellow.





	I Came Here For A Good Time, But Not The Kind You'd Expect

Quietly, the door opened with a shrill squeak that had Joaquin grinding his teeth together. The woman on the bed didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest, from what little he could see of her in the blue light coming from her phone.

Closing the door behind him, with the accompanying creak being just as grotesque as before, he stooped under the door-frame and strode towards the bed; neglecting to turn the lights on as he went. His hooker of choice for tonight fixed that when she flicked on the bed-side lamp, gaze still glued to her phone. The gentle jingle of some stupid idle-game drifted around her. He swallowed thickly when she finally turned that gaze towards him, eyes blazing yellow.

Dena’s profile had described her yellow eyes and paper-white hair as ‘exotic’; when he switched the site over to Alternian the descriptor had been subtly changed to ‘motherly’. It had been a hell of a lot harder to find her on the Alternian version of the site too.  
“A Troll, huh?” Her human-sun eyes bored into his own, so much so that Joaquin found himself diverting his gaze. One of the first things he’d been told when he arrived on Earth was that, just like Alternia, it was against his best interests to stare into the sun. This advice seemed to ring true for the eyes of Dena as well. “Don’t get a lot of Troll customers ya’know? Apparently I look too much like your parents or whatever.”

“We have lusii,” He corrected her, watching as her chewed nails tapped away at the screen. “not fucking parents.” Silently he was glad he knew even that much about human relationship dynamics that ‘parent’ registered as a real fucking word to him. “That’s why I picked you, actually.”

“Right.” With a final _‘click’_ the phone-screen went black, reflecting Dena’s face in its blankness. “So… You have a mommy kink or what?” She held her hands up jokingly. “No judgement my dude, we all got turn-ons.” Joaquin was thankful she didn’t laugh as his face blushed purple.

Hesitant, he took a seat on the bed beside Dena. She stretched her arms up above her head and slumped back against the head-board, leaving her arms above her gripping to the wood.

“I-… Fuck,no, I don’t. I was actually…” He tripped over his words and silently wished he had taken up his kismesis’ offer to get high before going to ‘get a good red fuck’. “I was hoping for a more… Pale, night.” 

Blinking in confusion, Dena slowly lowered her arms to rest back beside her.

“Pale? Like, as in that moirail thingo trolls ‘ave?” Joaquin nodded and Dena scratched her head. “Well, sure? I guess I could do that. But why not use one of those over the phone services? I know there’s gotta be a’ least one out there.” This time Joaquin shook his head.  
“I wanted to be held. Just fucking talking about things is only half of a pale miracle.” Dena hummed thoughtfully, crossing her arms and slipping further down onto the bed.

“Then why not a Troll instead of a human? While not common there are Troll sex-workers out there, ya’know?” She wiggled her eye-brows. “And _damn_ , some of ‘em are lookers.” 

Joaquin brought his legs up on the bed, shifting so he was facing Dena.

“Do you know anything about the hemospectrum?” A stab of annoyance shot through him when all Dena did was shrug, but a deep breath and a reminder that she was only human had the feeling subside slightly; alongside the knowledge that she had already agreed to go pale for him for the night. “Well, in short all Trolls have different blood colours and what where your colour is on the spectrum basically dictates how your entire fucking life is going to be from there on out.” She nodded to show she was still following. “I’m a purple blood, the highest damned blood colour you can get in land-dwelling Trolls. Me going and bawling my heart out to another Troll that I don’t trust? I’d be a mother-fucking laughing stock.” 

Dena let out a quiet _‘huh’_ as she processed this information; leaving Joaquin to wring his hands together mindlessly. _By the Messiahs, why the Hell did he tell her any of that. Now she had leverage over him, although she would have whether he’d told her or not. Coming here in the first place was a risk. One he probably shouldn't of taken._

“Okay. Think I got it.” Dena powered off her phone once again; Joaquin hadn't even noticed she’d turned it on in the first place. “So you just want me to… What? Listen to you and cuddle you and build one of these pile things?” He sea-sawed his hand back and forth.  
“Sort of. We don’t have’ta build a damn pile, mainly ‘cause neither of us have anything to build it with. Aside from that, I think that’s the core of it.”

“Well, tell me if I fuck up or something, I guess.” She wriggled down until she was finally resting properly on the surface of the bed; patting the space in front of her. Joaquin barely hesitated on taking up her implied offer, flopping down beside her. 

It was only then that he realised just how _small_ she was. Dear Messiahs. Sure, vertically she might have been the the taller side for humans, but compared to an adolescent purple-blood she was dwarfed. He laid a large clawed hand delicately along Dena’s side; that was all without even mentioning how damn _skinny_ she was.

Dena was perfect pale-bait in Joaquin’s mind.

“So…” She murmured, and that only made their close proximity to each other feel even more intimate. “Sup?” A startled honk escaped his throat, Dena cracked a wry smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this takes place in an alternate universe where-in our 'main cats' are the descendants of the original canon cast. Like how the Alternian trolls are descendants to the Beforus/adult Alternian trolls. In this universe Alternia and Earth co-inhabit the universe, and some trolls have made their way to Earth and vise-versa with humans on Alternia.  
> The characters are of my own creation, Dena being Dave's descendant and Joaquin being Gamzee's.


End file.
